The Beginning and the End
by Fujin Obake
Summary: I'm ba~ck, and with my first ever NGEva fic! Set after the events of 'End of Evangelion', the remnants of mankind struggle through life to return humanity after the tragic events of '3rd Impact'...but is humanity really meant to be risen forth from the as


The Beginning and the End By: Fujin Obake  
  
Disclaimer: ((I don't own the characters of ShinSeiki Evangelion (though I wish) so please do not sue me.I'm financially challenged -.-;. All other standard disclaimers apply.blah, blah, blah.))  
  
Warning: ((No real big warning yet that I know of, except for a possible spoiler alert for the 'End of Evangelion' movie. Anou.can't think of anything else yet, but should anything come to mind that should be considered as a warning I'll put down as the story progresses. But I suggest you not read it if you haven't but want to see the End of Evangelion movie-there are somewhat spoilers to the movie and the fate of everyone, so don't read this if you don't want A) Me to spoil some parts of the movie through my writing or B) Me to just plain confuse and/or freak you out. If you just don't give a damn about all that I just said about the spoiler thing, then by all means read it if you like.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orange tinged waves of an ocean mixed with Link Connection Liquid crashed along the rocky seashore of the former coast nearing Tokyo 03, the desolate, decimated world with its tell-tale of Armageddon literally written in the spilt blood of the billions upon billions of souls lost-the entire population of the world, gone in one night. The choice of an organization, and the choice of a cloned God, Evangelion.  
  
Two still living creatures, both of the now 'border-line of extinction' species known as human beings watched as the foam of the bloodied ocean rose up to their feet, soaking them, assuring them of their existence, though it was doubtful that they even wanted to live.not with the world's condition.not alone. Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion unit 01, glanced over to his side, where Asuka sat staring off into the distance to nothing in particular, right arm and left eye bandaged. He wondered if she hated the thought and true fact that she was stuck on the earth with him- probably the person she hated the most.She had said so many times before, thus why he had strangled her, out of the sheer fact that he hated her too- the way she would always distance herself and reject him without thought of another's feelings or reaction.and yet she was the only other creature on the planet left, given a second chance to once again repopulate the earth, to give rise to the human race again.  
  
For what though? So that the humans could bring forth the sadistic cycle once again...?  
  
//"We are the hope.that humans can come to understand each other."//  
  
//".And we are the words 'I love you'."//  
  
Ayanami...Nagisa kun.Their reply to one of his questions stayed fresh in his mind and made him rethink his own melancholic doubt. Was that what they-the angels that were to bring forth the annihilation of the human race yet stopped due to their love for one human-meant? Restart the earth in hopes of making a better one.? What were the odds of that? Man would always be an enemy to man.How could they ever come to understand each other?  
  
".Ikari." Shinji heard Asuka rasp softly, her voice scratchy from lack of use and rebirth from her vain death. What startled Shinji to no end was the fact that she didn't start off by calling him 'Baka-Shinji'. Red hair blowing in the wind, Asuka stood up and stared up at the sky, a streak of red from the Rei/Kaworu Angel of Death left in the atmosphere, a contrast to the rest of the dark, star littered sky and bright full moon. It was indeed a question as too how long the blood would remain there. "Should I even be here.? Why am I still alive? Did 'wonder girl' and that 'homo' really hate me so much to leave me here with you?" Her words were bitter and angry, but Shinji could feel as well as hear the deep pain in her voice, "I should've stayed dead.I have nothing left to live for."  
  
"Don't say that, Asuka." Shinji stood up and shook his head, a look of pity in his eyes, "Ayanami and Kaworu.didn't hate anyone. We're still alive.because we are the ones who have to ensure a future for humanity...Our survival was not a mistake." He spoke slowly and softly, unsure of his own words, but he had to say something to snap Asuka out of her depressed mood. Asuka lowered her head and let out a sigh, then shook it, ".I don't know what'll happen to us now, Asuka.but from now on.we're all we have left. We have to get along, for humanity's sake."  
  
"Hmph," Asuka let out a small grunt and locked her one good eye with Shinji's, "Humanity's sake.," She scowled, "Humanity is the same thing that started all of this! It got us all involved! It started everything! The Evangelion Series! The Third Impact and even the Second Impact before that I bet!" She took a step towards Shinji and used her good arm to seize his throat, her good eye filled with rage and anguish, "It started everything! The angles! The EVAs! Everything.!" Her hand clenched tighter around Shinji's delicate, pale throat, the red of her plug suite the color of the rage she felt-hot and violent.a squall of emotions striking Shinji wave after wave, and yet still he stood his ground, taking it all, not doing anything to stop the enraged girls antics. She too, had suffered too much. "Humanity is evil!" she whispered harshly, eye narrowing. Shinji listened to her words, venom dripping from them, his eyes blank and devoid of emotion, for he had spent up to much from his recent traumatizing events. He let out a shaky breath, feeling Asuka's grip tightened. "It caused the death of everyone.Kaji, Misato, Hikari, even that baka Touji! Everyone and everything was killed off by humanities decisions and actions! It is evil."  
  
".And yet still, humanity finds ways to live.and tries desperately to rebuild a better time.one where humans can coexist together and understand one another-a utopia, an Instrumentality minus the false paradise and forceful joining of souls and minds...Evil still, humanity will attempt to prevail." Shinji's indigo eyes locked on Asuka, his expressionless gaze making her hand loosen around his throat. Asuka released his throat; tears in her eye, but her face remained hurt and frightened. She looked away for a second and then back to Shinji, emotions of all kind playing across her features and tears spilling down as much as she fought to keep them hidden.  
  
".Baka-Shinji." Her voice cracked as she fought against the sobs that threatened to overtake her, "I hate you.!" she covered the distance left between them and ran into his arms, clinging to him and sobbing, the unshed tears of her past and present soaking Shinji's shirt. Shinji stood there, shocked.Asuka-of all people, was clinging to him like she would never let go, hanging on to him as if he was the last, most valuable possession she had left. His mind and emotions finally returning to the here and the now, Shinji enfolded Asuka in his arms, trying to calm his companion down. Asuka continued to sob the words 'I hate you', her words growing weaker and weaker with each repetition, until eventually, they faded to nothingness.and Shinji would no longer hear those words, for they were false ways to rid off anger, and a lie. He was never hated.but it took him far too long to realize that. Everyone was dead, gone now.and they were the only two souls left on the planet.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: ((okies.That'll be all for the first chapter I suppose. Of course I'll add more-that is if people ask for more and if I get good reviews. That reminds me, please review. Feedback is much appreciated. I already have the second chapter brain-stormed so I'll hopefully have that one posted up A.S.A.P.)) 


End file.
